The New Journey
by D'Michi
Summary: Investigation Team memutuskan untuk ikut mencari tahu siapa orang yang berusaha mengincar para Persona-user. Saat mereka sedang menginvestigasi di dunia tv, mereka bertemu dengan orang yang tak diduga. NaotoxMinato. Cerita diambil setelah event Persona 4 Arena. My First Fic. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

_**The New Journey**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

A/N: Yo, perkenalkan saya author baru, D'Michi! Haha, dulu sih kerjanya cuman baca cerita sama review doang, tapi gak tau kenapa D' jadi ingin nyoba nulis. ya berhubung saya D' author baru, jadi otomatis ini jadi my first fic! semoga ceritanya dapat menghibur para reader yang terhormat^^ okay! tanpa basa-basi lagi!

**Disclaimer**

**Pesona series itu punya Atlus, kalo punya D' Minato masih hidup sampai sekarangXD**

**Genres**

**Friendship, Family, Slight Romance.**

* * *

**Someone's POV**

Aku berdiri dan menatap ke sekitarku. Tempat ini... hampa. Tidak ada satu pun yang tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatanku di ruangan putih yang kosong ini. Dimana aku berada...? Hmm... yang terakhir ku ingat adalah pada saat itu... Apa ini mimpi? Mungkin. Ahhh... aku ingat sekarang, aku tertidur karena kelelahan, setelah apa yang kulalui. Kalau begitu, ini bukanlah mimpi.. Tch... apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran itu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara, suara yang memanggilku.

"Siapa kau?" aku berusaha untuk mencari tahu, siapa yang memanggilku... dan dimana dia...?

"Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Sekali lagi kau akan melewati perjalanan baru, dan tugasmu adalah untuk mengungkap misteri yang akan kau temui di jalan yang akan kau lalui itu."

"Kesempatan...? Perjalanan baru...? Mungkinkah ini..." saat aku sedang tenggelam ke dalam pikiranku sendiri, suara itu berbicara lagi kepadaku.

"Ada waktunya, dimana takdir akan mempertemukan kita nanti. Sekarang sudah waktunya kau untuk bangun."

**End of POV**

Gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, sudah sekitar 1 jam ia tertidur di sofa di ruang tamunya. Suara dering handphone-nya membuatnya terjaga. Gadis berambut biru itu pun membuka handphone lipatnya. ia tersenyum saat melihat kontak nama orang yang meneleponnya. Tanpa banyak pikir ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Naoto Shirogane berbicara."

'Hei Naoto, apa kau bisa datang ke stasiun pengisian bahan bakar besok? Labrys ingin bertemu dengan kita sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Inaba.'

"Ahh tentu Senpai, aku pasti akan datang besok."

'Kalau begitu jam 9 aku akan menjemputmu.'

"Kau tidak perlu mejemputku, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

'Oh ayolah Naoto... lagi pula kita tidak bisa bicara banyak satu sama lain tadi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Lagi pula akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita pergi bersama.'

Gadis itu menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan, sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah membiarkan aku menolak. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

'Oke, kalau begitu tunggu aku. Sampai bertemu besok my princess.'

"*Sigh* kau tidak pernah berhenti memanggilku dengan julukan itu... lupakan. Baiklah sampai bertemu besok... Yu."

Naoto pun mengakiri obrolannya, senyuman tergambar di bibirnya.

"Hm... ia tidak pernah berubah."

**Naoto's POV**

Sepertinya tadi aku tertidur saat sedang menonton televisi. Aku menghela nafasku. Apa yang terjadi hari ini memang sangat melelahkan. Sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang. Aku berdiri dari sofa dan mematikan televisi yang ku tonton tadi, berjalan menuju kamar tidurku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Tanpa berlama-lama aku menutup mataku dan terlelap dalam tidur.

**|4 Mei 2012|**

Aku berjalan di samping Yu-senpai. Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, lagi pula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kami berbicara tentang banyak hal selama perjalanan. Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, walaupun hanya 2 bulan, tapi fakta bahwa aku sangat merindukannya... tidak dapat di bantah. Tanpa ku sadari, aku dan senpai sudah sampai di tempat yang kami tuju. Terlihat Chie-senpai melambaikan tangannya kepada kami. Hmm... sepertinya aku dan senpai datang paling akhir. Semua sudah berkumpul, semua kecuali Labrys.

"Ahh ini dia. Hm? Apa kalian bertemu di jalan?" tanya Yosuke-senpai. Tak lama setelah ia bertanya, ia tersenyum.

"Oooh, aku mengerti. Kalian berdua berangkat bersama rupanya." Ucap Yosuke-senpai seraya tersenyum ke arahku dan Yu-senpai.

"Ya seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Ngomong-ngomong Labrys belum datang rupanya." Ucap Yu-senpai, sambil melihat ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa Labrys memang belum datang.

"Hei apakah itu Labrys?" tanya Yukiko-senpai sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah limosin hitam.

"Ummm... m-memakai limosin di jalan sesempit ini?" ucap Chie-senpai ragu.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti mereka." Ucapku yakin. Tentu saja aku yakin, aku sudah pernah masuk ke limosin itu sebelumnya, saat aku melakukan investigasi rahasiaku terhadap Shadow Operatives. Limosin milik Mitsuru Kirijo-san.

**End of POV**

Perhatian mereka terpusat pada limosin hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan mereka. Tak lama terlihat dua orang turun dari limosin. Yang satu adalah seorang gadis android dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu dan seorang lagi adalah wanita muda berambut merah yang terlihat elegan. Gadis android, yang mereka kenal sebagai Labrys, datang menghampiri mereka, sedangkan wanita yang terlihat elegan itu memilih untuk mengamati dari kejauhan.

"Hei!" sapa Labrys kepada mereka.

"Hai Labrys, jadi... bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Rise.

"Aku merasa lebih baik, oh ya aku mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Umm... tentu saja ini bukan terakhir kali kita akan bertemu, hanya saja aku sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Mitsuru-san. Aku ingin menangkap siapa pun orang yang telah memperguna kalian. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kalian."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah apa yang kau mau." Ucap Yu sambil tersenyum kepada Labrys.

Setelah mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Mitsuru mengangguk kepada Labrys, mengisyaratkan bahwa sudah waktunya mereka pergi.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi... semuanya." Ucap Labrys seraya pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobil, Mitsuru pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum limosin itu berangkat, Naoto mendekati limosin dan berbicara kepada Mitsuru melalui jendela.

"Kirijo-san, aku akui kalau aku sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaan Shadow Operatives sejak awal."

"Seperti yang ku duga, setelah apa yang telah kita semua lalui, aku pikir tidak ada gunanya untuk menyembunyikan soal ini."

"Mengapa kau mengambil alih kepemimpinan walaupun kau tahu itu membahayakan nyawamu? Wanita dengan posisi sepertimu tidak perlu―"

"Banyak orang menjadi korban akibat apa yang dilakukan Kirijo Group di masa lalu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi." Wanita itu berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak meninggalkan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan masa depan... itu misiku. Lebih dari itu, adalah janji yang ku buat." Mitsuru berbicara dengan sangat yakin, ia tahu kepada siapa janji itu ia buat. Janji yang ia buat kepada orang yang sangat ia peduli, yang sekarang tidak ada di sisinya... untuk mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar mengatakan hal yang ia maksud, sangat jujur. Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bersifat mulia... ya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naoto.

"Kau benar-benar sangat membantu. Untuk langkah selanjutnya, aku tidak yakin kalian akan mundur dengan mudah." Lanjut Mitsuru.

"Siapa tahu...? Bukan aku yang akan memutuskan." Balas Naoto. Mitusu pun tersenyum sebelum membalas kata-kata Naoto.

"Aku mengerti, tidak ada satu pun perkataanku yang dapat menghalangimu. Tapi aku ingin kalian tetap waspada." Wanita itu berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Tentu saja, ada beberapa orang dari Kirijo Group yang tidak berpikir hal yang sama denganku. Tidak salah lagi, banyak rahasia buruk yang belum terbongkar. Kirijo Group yang sekarang telah menjauh dan bukan hanya sekedar bisnis keluarga. Aku hanya lah anak satu-satunya dari keturunan utama, bukan seseorang yang memiliki posisi tertinggi."

"Haha, benar-benar peringatan yang aneh. Seperti kau menunjukkan rasa iba kepada lawanmu. Aku juga, secara pribadi, berharap kau mencapai tujuanmu. Kau juga berhati-hati, Kirijo-san." Balas Naoto.

"Panggil aku Mitsuru."

"Tentu, Mitsuru-san. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa..." setelah mengatakan sampai jumpa, limosin itu langsung melaju pergi menuju jalan raya.

**Naoto's POV**

Aku pun kembali menghampiri teman-temanku, setelah melihat mereka pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku tahu, ini bukanlah terakhir kalinya kami akan bertemu dengan mereka semua.

"Jadi... partner, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yosuke-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm... aku tidak berniat untuk menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti."

"Haha... seperti yang ku duga."

Mendengar percakapan mereka, aku tahu kalau Investigation Team akan kembali, siap untuk bertugas. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum memikirkan soal hal itu. Kami pun langsung menuju Junes Food Court, kami akan merayakan kedatangan Yu-senpai. Sebenarnya kami berencana untuk merayakannya kemarin, tapi karena semua yang terjadi kemarin... kami harus menundanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami akhirnya sampai. Kami pun memesan makanan dan minuman, merayakan kedatangan Yu-senpai ke Inaba. Kami berbicara kepada satu sama lain tentang banyak hal. Kami juga mengajak Nanako, sepupu dari Yu-senpai untuk bergabung di pesta kecil-kecilan kami. Saat kami sedang mengobrol dan bercanda satu sama lain, Yu-senpai memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Oh ya, aku membawa souvenir untuk kalian dari Tokyo."

Yu-senpai pun membagikan souvenir ke semuanya... semuanya kecuali aku. *Sigh* aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, entah dia memang sengaja tidak memberikannya atau karena dia lupa... aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau tidak membawa sesuatu untuk Nao-chan, Sensei?"

"Hm? Ahh souvenir untuk Naoto sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, aku akan memberikan miliknya nanti." Yu-senpai menjawab pertanyaan Teddie dengan sangat jujur. Saat itu juga pipiku mulai memerah.

"Oh begitu rupanya, jadi untuk Naoto-kun agak spesial." Ucap Rise-san dengan penekanan pada kata spesial. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku menghela nafasku dan berusaha menyembunyikan pipiku yang memerah.

"Wow... Naoto-kun, kau terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang." Ucap Chie-senpai kepadaku sambil tertawa jahil.

"A-aku... sheesh, bisakah kalian berhenti." Kataku pada mereka berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Haha, ayolah teman-teman. Sebaiknya kita ganti topik pembicaraan." Ucap Yu-senpai mencegah mereka untuk terus menggodaku. Hm, mereka semua memang seperti itu, tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yu-senpai, kami pun mengganti topik pembicaraan, walaupun di sela-sela pembicaraan teman-temanku tetap berusaha menggodaku, tapi aku sangat menikmati momen ini. Tanpa kami sadari, hari sudah mulai gelap. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat apabila aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan teman-teman dekatku ini. Kami pun mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan berpisah satu sama lain. Yu-senpai memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku pun berjalan bersamanya dan Nanako menuju rumahku, bercerita tentang diriku dan keluargaku kepadanya. Tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah berada di depan rumahku.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ah ya, ini souvenir untuk mu. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Kata Yu-senpai kepadaku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih berpita biru.

"Ahh, terima kasih Senpai. Terima kasih juga sudah mengantarku, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti Senpai, Nanako-chan."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa Naoto."

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Big Sis."

Aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pada mereka, setelah mereka berjalan pergi dan tak terlihat lagi oleh pandanganku... aku masuk ke dalam rumahku sambil membawa souvenir pemberian Yu-senpai di tanganku. Tanpa diam berlama-lama di pintu masuk, aku melepaskan kedua sepatuku, dan pergi menuju kamar tidurku. Setelah sampai aku menutup pintu kamarku dan melepaskan topi biru yang ku pakai, lalu menggantungkannya. Aku menatap ke arah kotak souvenir, atau lebih tepat di bilang hadiah pemberian Yu-senpai. Setelah menatap cukup lama ke arah kotak itu, akhirnya aku membuka kotaknya. Kotak itu berisikan sebuah bolpoin berwarna silver, di bolpoin itu terukir tulisan. Naoto Shirogane, itulah yang terukir di bolpoin itu. Aku mengamati bolpoin silver itu secara seksama. Ini bukan sekedar bolpoin, hmmm... ini bolpoin multifungsi. Bolpoin ini memiliki alat untuk mengambil foto dan video.

Aku terus memperhatikan bolpoin itu, hingga handphone-ku berbunyi. Aku pun menyimpan bolpoin itu kembali ke atas kotak, dan meletakkannya di atas mejaku. Aku mengambil handphone-ku dan melihat ke arah layarnya. Satu pesan dari Yu-senpai... aku pun segera membacanya.

**_Kau sudah membuka souvenirmu?_**

**_Kau terlihat menyukai benda-benda multifungsi, jadi aku membelinya sepasang, dan mengukirkan namamu dan namaku di masing-masing bolpoin. _**

**_Aku harap kau menyukainya. _**

**_Oh ya besok aku ingin mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting. _**

**_Kita akan berkumpul di tempat biasa, jam 10.00._**

**_Kau ingin ku jemput?_**

Aku tersenyum. Senpai benar-benar tahu tentang diriku. Aku pun langsung membalas pesannya itu. Mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai souvenir darinya dan mengatakan aku akan datang serta mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu menjemputku. Setelah membalas pesannya, aku pergi menuju kamar madiku dan membersihkan diriku. Setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaianku, aku membuka laptopku. Aku pun mulai menulis laporan tentang investigasi rahasiaku mengenai Shadow Operatives dan Mitsuru-san, pemimpin Shadow Operatives. Aku mengatakan dalam laporan itu, bahwa Shadow Operatives dan Mitsuru Kirijo tidak bersalah, serta mengatakan investigasi mengenai mereka tidak perlu dilakukan lagi. Ya hal yang diinginkan Mitsuru-san hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa. Aku tidak dapat menemukan hal apapun yang dapat membuktikan jika ia bersalah. Ketika aku sedang mengetik laporanku, handphone-ku berdering, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Aku pun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

**_Kau yakin tidak mau ku jemput?_**

Aku pun mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan dari senpaiku itu.

**_-Tentu saja aku yakin, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bisa datang sendiri.-_**

Setelah itu aku menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesanku, dan kembali menuliskan laporanku. Aku menuliskan laporanku sampai selesai, setelah selesai aku pun mengirimkan laporan itu ke klienku. Aku kembali mengecek handphone-ku. Ada satu pesan. Aku pun membacanya.

**_Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok my princess dan selamat malam._**

Setelah membacanya aku mengetik balasan dan mengirimnya.

**_-Selamat malam juga, Senpai.-_**

Aku pun mematikan laptopku dan menaruh kembali handphone-ku. Aku pun bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki dan mengganti kemeja putih yang ku pakai dengan baju piyamaku. Setelah itu aku membaringkan tubuhku, di atas kasur empukku.

**|5 Mei 2012|**

Setelah selesai merapikan rambutku, aku memakaikan topi biruku di atas kepalaku. Sesaat kakiku melangkah keluar dari kamar tidurku, ada orang yang membunyikan bel rumahku.

"Hm... siapa yang datang berkunjung jam segini." Kataku pelan sambil mengira-ngira siapa orang yang membunyikan bel rumahku. Aku pun sampai di depan pintu rumahku. Aku membukakan pintu rumahku. Aku terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang berkunjung.

"Yu-senpai! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu."

"E-ehh! Tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menjemputku?"

"Hmm... benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Yu-senpai sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Senpai... *sigh* seharusnya aku sudah menduga ini. Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu." Aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumahku menuju kamarku. Aku mengambil revolver milikku yang kutaruh di atas meja belajarku. Hm, mungkin memang terdengar aneh. Seorang siswa SMA memiliki revolver. Ya berkat pekerjaanku sebagai detektif, aku mendapat izin untuk memilikinya dan aku selalu membawanya untuk perlindungan diri. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menusuk punggungku dengan pelan, aku tersentak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhku.

"E-eh! Senpai! Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu di luar?" aku terkejut melihat Yu-senpai yang sudah berada tepat di belakangku.

"Ahh maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat kamarmu." Ucap Yu-senpai kepadaku.

"Tapi, kau sudah pernah melihat kamarku sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu. Hmm... foto itu..." Ucap Yu-senpai sambil mengamati fotoku dengan kakak laki-lakiku yang diambil 2 tahun lalu.

"Hmm... kalau di pikir-pikir, kau benar-benar mirip dengan kakakmu."

"Banyak orang yang berkata begitu."

"Begitu kah? Haha."

"*Sigh* sebaiknya kita segera berangkat Senpai."

"Oh ya tentu."

Kami pun melangkahkan kaki keluar rumahku. Aku berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk rumahku dan mengunci pintunya. Lalu kami berjalan menuju tempat biasa kami berkumpul, markas rahasia kami. Saat di perjalanan Yu-senpai pun memecah keheningan yang menyelubungi kami berdua.

"Naoto."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah bilang kakakmu meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui."

"Ya, kakek bilang pihak rumah sakit tidak dapat menemukan penyebab kematiannya."

"Begitu..."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal hal itu?"

"Hm? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir, Aigis-san bilang 3 tahun yang lalu ia dan teman-temannya membasmi Shadow di Port Island. Kau bilang kakakmu bersekolah di Gekkoukan High School saat itu. Apa mungkin penyebab kematian kakakmu... adalah Shadow?"

"!?" Aku agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yu-senpai. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, ya mungkin saja alasan kenapa dokter tidak menemukan penyebab kematian Minato-nii... adalah karena Shadow.

"Ya ku pikir ini kemungkinan yang sangat besar." Lanjut Yu-senpai.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Kami pun berjalan dengan diselimuti oleh keheningan, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di tempat berkumpul kami.

"Hei!" sapa Yosuke-senpai kepadaku dan Yu-senpai. Kami pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan dan duduk di atasnya.

"Jadi, apa hal penting yang ingin kau umumkan?" tanya Chie-senpai.

"Ahh, bagaimana kalau kita menyelidiki kejadian 2 hari yang lalu." Kata Yu-senpai tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm? Ku pikir kau bilang sesuatu tentang membiarkan mereka yang menyelesaikannya?" tanya Kanji-kun.

"Ya benar, tapi aku tidak pernah bilang kalau mereka harus menyelesaikannya sendiri." Kata Yu-senpai sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut!" kata Kanji-kun bersemangat.

"Woohoo! Investigation Team is back!" ucap Chie-senpai setengah berteriak.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita akan mulai operasi kita Sensei?" ucap Teddie.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang, aku dan Yosuke sudah mencari beberapa info tentang Kirijo Group. Kita bisa memeriksa dunia tv sekali lagi."

"Ahh, ide bagus. Itu tempat yang tepat untuk memulai." Ucapku kepada yang lain.

"Oke guys! Kalau begitu, let's go!" kata Yu-senpai kepada yang lain.

**End of POV**

Mereka pun pergi masuk ke dunia di balik tv, atau lebih tepat di dalam tv. Setelah itu mereka berkumpul di tempat mereka masuk. Rise memanggil personanya dan mulai mendeteksi keadaan sekitar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!"

"Kau menemukan sesuatu Rise?" tanya Kanji kepada Rise.

"Ya, aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang atau sesuatu di sini. Dari arah sana!"

"Apakah mungkin si pelaku?" tanya Chie.

"Bukan, pelaku atas kejadian 2 hari yang lalu bukanlah seorang Persona-user dan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memasuki tv." Jelas Naoto.

"Ya, aku pikir Naoto-kun benar. Aku bisa merasakan kalau orang ini adalah Persona-user." Ucap Rise.

"Apa mungkin itu Kirijo-san dan teman-temannya?" tanya Yukiko.

"Bukan, ini... bukan salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Rise, Kanzeon pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mencari tahu. Ayo!" kata Yu seraya berjalan ke arah dimana orang yang terdeteksi oleh Rise berada.

Mereka pun berjalan, sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong. Yu melihat keselilingnya dan pergerakan matanya terhenti serta terfokus pada seseorang yang berdiri di balik kegelapan. Sulit untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

"Tunggu! Aku merasakan keberadaan Shadow! Mereka sangat dekat!" ucap Rise mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Hmmm... aku juga mencium bau Shadow, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana mereka." Ucap Teddie yang mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang teman-teman! Hei! Siapa pun kau yang disana! Cepat mendekatlah kemari, kalau kau terus berdiam diri kau akan dalam bahaya!" Ucap Yu berteriak, berusaha mengingatkan orang asing itu. Tapi orang itu tidak bergeming dan menghiraukan peringatannya.

"Geez! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat kemari!" teriak Kanji kepada orang itu. Orang itu tetap tidak bergeming. Orang asing itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menggumamkan suatu kata.

"Per... so... na." *prank* suara kaca pecah terdengar di sekitar orang misterius itu, ia memanggil Personanya untuk menyerang.

"D-dia menyerang kita!?" kata Yosuke mulai panik.

"Semuanya bersiap!" ucap Yu, mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk bertahan.

Tanpa mereka duga, persona yang dipanggil orang itu tidak menyerang mereka, tapi malah melewati mereka dan menyerang Shadow yang ada di belakang mereka. Persona itu mengeluarkan katananya dan menyerang Shadow-Shadow itu tanpa ampun. Seluruh anggota Investigation Team hanya bisa terdiam... terdiam melihat Persona milik orang itu membunuh semua Shadow yang ada di ruangan tempat mereka berdiri. Setelah semua Shadow itu hancur, Persona milik orang misterius itu menghilang. Orang itu pun melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari kegelapan dan menampakkan wajahnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" kata itu lah yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut pemuda misterius itu.

**_'M-mustahil...'_** gumam Naoto, tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat di depannya sekarang.

**_'Tunggu... bukankah dia...?' _**pikir Yu dalam hatinya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, terima kasih umm..." ucap Rise kebingungan dengan panggilan apa ia harus memanggil pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Namaku Minato Ar― hm... Minato Shirogane."

"Shirogane!?"

* * *

A/N: Yosh! itu chapter pertama, chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan untuk diapdet secepatnya. Tolong reviewnya, berhubung saya masih newbie, segala bentuk saran dan kritik akan saya terima dengan lapang dada (but please no flame^^). sekali lagi review okay?


	2. Chapter 2

_**The New Journey**_

_**Chapter 2: The Hero's Back**_

A/N: Yoo Guys bertemu lagi dengan saya diiiiiiiiiiiiiii fanfic ini! #dilemparin sendal! Ehem... ehem... baik, sebelumnya maap sudah membuat para Readers menunggu, ya berhubung D' ada kegiatan sekolah selama 3 hari kemarin jadi baru bisa nyelesainnya hari ini. Oh yaa terima kasih untuk 3 orang yang sudah meriview cerita ini:D D' jadi terharu:'D dan terima kasih bagi Sepicis-san (Sp-Cs) sebagai orang yang pertama kali mem-favorite fic ini yaay:D okay waktunya membalas riview.

Sp-Cs: iyaa semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik:D waah makasih #jingkrak2 soal gak ada typo sih, itu gara2 waktu sebagai riviewer D' suka ngasih tau kesalahan typo hehe:D oya soal tgl kejadian pada chappie 1 itu salah, yang bener mei bukan maret maap sekali #bow. maklum suka ketuker maret sama mei._. okay ini sudah di update, enjoy!

Ray21: Waaah terima kasih banyaak #bow. soal plot, klimaks, dan ending tidak perlu khawatir. D' udah tau kok mau ngarahin cerita ini kemana. soal pairing sepertinya akan terungkap dalam chap ini. yap silahkan enjoy Chappie 2!

152 cm: Haha.. iya nih, alasan D' buat fic NaoMina soalnya cuman dikit yang bahasa indonya._. makasih-makasih #bow. ini sudah dilanjutkan enjoy:D

Yup Riview sudah di balas sekarang enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

**Pesona series itu punya Atlus, kalo punya D' Persona 5 udah keluar sekarangXD**

**Genres**

**Friendship, Family, Slight Romance.**

* * *

"Shirogane!?" seluruh anggota Investigation Team (kecuali Naoto dan Yu) membalikkan kepala mereka dan menatap Naoto dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"*Sigh*" Naoto tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk, tersembunyi di balik topinya.

Pemuda yang bernama Minato itu melihat ke arah gadis yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengannya. Mengamati gadis itu, berusaha mengenalinya... hingga akhirnya ia menyadari siapa gadis itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naoto." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Naoto-kun siapa dia?" tanya Yukiko kepada Naoto, Naoto masih terdiam.

"Naoto tidak pernah memberi tahu kalian? Aku ini―" sebelum Minato dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naoto langsung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Dia kakakku... Tapi seharusnya... bagaimana mungkin kau―" ucapan Naoto yang setengah berteriak itu dipotong oleh ucapan Minato.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana."

"Kakak!? Bukankah kau anak tunggal?" tanya Chie.

"Umm... guys, ku pikir ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk berbicara." Ucap Yosuke mengingatkan mereka.

"Ahh ya, ini dimana?" tanya Minato tanpa basa-basi, sambil melihat ke sekitar ruangan tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Kita ada di dalam tv, kuma." Ucap Teddie kepada Minato.

"Huh? Seekor simpanse... apa itu kostum?" ucap Minato sesaat ia melihat Teddie.

"Aku seekor beruang, kumaaa!" kata Teddie yang tidak diterima disebut sebagai simpanse.

"*Sigh* sudahlah Ted. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yu kepada yang lain.

"Hm!" semua mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Teddie menghentakkan kakinya 3 kali ke tanah untuk mengeluarkan 3 tv antik yang tersusun secara vertikal sebagai jalan keluar mereka dari dunia itu. Mereka pun keluar dari dunia tv dan kembali ke Junes.

"Hm... benar-benar keluar dari tv." Gumam Minato kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap ke arah tv dimana ia baru saja keluar tadi.

"Baiklah, waktunya ke markas rahasia." ucap Chie.

"Markas?" tanya Minato.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan benar-benar markas. Hanya tempat dimana kami sering berkumpul." Jelas Yosuke sambi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Junes Food Court. Setelah sampai, mereka pun duduk di salah satu meja di sana, dan menatap Minato dan Naoto dengan wajah yang penuh dengan pertanyaan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka semua hingga akhirnya Minato mememecah keheningan.

"Seperti yang Naoto katakan, aku adalah kakak Naoto. Sebelum aku melanjutkan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Sekarang? 5 Mei 2012." Jawab Rise.

**_'2012... Itu artinya, sudah 2 tahun aku pergi...' _** Minato menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku terpisah dari Naoto dan keluarga Shirogane karena kejadian yang menimpa orang tuaku dan diriku sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu di Moonlight Bridge. Mobil yang aku dan orang tuaku tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan, hanya aku yang selamat saat itu." Minato menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Saat itu tidak ada bantuan yang datang bahkan setelah 30 menit kejadian itu terjadi, aku berjalan ke arah Iwatodai untuk mencari bantuan. Tapi aku jatuh pingsan di tengah perjalanan. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di salah satu panti asuhan di Kyoto dengan keadaan hilang ingatan. Saat itu aku hanya dapat mengingat orang tuaku tewas dalam kecelakaan dan nama depanku dari jam tangan yang ku pakai, sebelum itu... aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun."

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau berakhir di Kyoto? Bukankah kau di Iwatodai saat itu?" tanya Yosuke.

"Ahh... orang yang menemukanku tak sadarkan diri sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kyoto saat itu. Karena orang yang menemukanku harus pergi lagi ke suatu tempat setelah kami sampai di Kyoto, dia memutuskan untuk menitipkanku ke panti asuhan di sana." Minato berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Para pengasuh panti sudah berusaha untuk membantuku mencari siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi tidak ada hasil. Setelah satu tahun pencarian yang tidak ada hasil, aku meminta mereka untuk tidak membantuku lagi. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kalau kau kakak dari Naoto?" tanya Kanji.

"Ahh soal itu, bulan Februari 2010... asisten kakekku mendatangiku saat aku pulang sekolah. Keluarga Shirogane lah yang menemukanku, dan dari sanalah aku tahu siapa keluargaku."

"Ah begitu ya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kalian berdua memang mirip." Ucap Chie.

"Begitukah? Ngomong-ngomong tempat apa itu? Dan bagaimana bisa kalian masuk ke tempat itu?" tanya Minato.

"Ahh itu adalah dunia di dalam tv, hanya Persona-user yang memiliki kemampuan untuk masuk ke dalam." Jelas Yosuke.

"Persona-user? Kalian semua Persona-user?" tanya Minato.

"Ya... kau juga Persona-user, benar?" tanya Yu sambil menatap tepat ke mata Minato.

"Ya benar." Jawab Minato singkat.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf Minato-san, tapi ada suatu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan dari tadi... bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat itu? Dan bukankah kau sudah lama meninggal...?" tanya Yu kepada Minato. Naoto tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang diberikan oleh Yu, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"A-apa maksudmu Yu? Tunggu, apa karena ini kau diam sejak tadi Naoto?" tanya Yosuke.

"A-aku..." Naoto terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Yosuke.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di tempat itu, saat aku bangun aku sudah ada di tempat itu. Hmm... dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir... ya itu memang benar tentang aku sudah meninggal, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa hidup kembali."

"Kalau kau Persona-user dan bersekolah di Gekkoukan saat itu, itu artinya... apa kau mengenal Aigis-san?" tanya Yu kepada Minato.

"Kau mengenal Aigis? Ya, dia temanku."

"T-tunggu! Itu artinya kau mengenal Kirijo-san dan Sanada-san?" tanya Chie.

"Maksudmu Mitsuru Kirijo dan Akihiko Sanada? Ya, aku mengenal mereka."

"Jadi, kau juga terlibat dalam kegiatan pembasmian Shadow di Port Island pada 3 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ya..." Jawab Minato singkat.

"Ummm... kawan-kawan, cara kalian melemparkan pertanyaan itu sama seperti kalian sedang mengintrogasinya. Setidaknya berilah dia sedikit ruang..."

"Uhh, ya kami minta maaf Minato-san." Ucap Yu kepada Minato.

"Jangan khawatir... tapi sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya. Bagaimana kalian mengenal Aigis, Mitsuru Kirijo, dan Akihiko Sanada? dan bagaimana kalian tahu tentang apa yang kami lakukan 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"Ahh, ini akan membutuhkan penjelasan yang panjang..." ucap Yosuke.

Yosuke pun mulai menjelaskan tentang P1-Grand Prix yang muncul di Midnight Channel. Juga semua yang terjadi saat Yu, Chie, Yosuke, dan Yukiko menginvestigasi tentang kemunculan Midnight Channel. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

"Midnight Channel?" ucap Minato penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Kau tahu, itu acara tv yang muncul apabila kau menatap tv dalam keadaan mati tepat tengah malam saat hujan." Jelas Yukiko.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato.

"Ya benar, dulu siapa pun yang muncul di Midnight Channel... akan menjadi target pembunuhan selanjutnya." Jelas Chie.

"Pembunuhan...? Ceritakan padaku." Ucap Minato yang sepertinya tertarik.

Anggota Investigation Team-pun (kecuali Naoto) menyeritakan tentang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di Inaba secara bergantian. Tentang bagaimana si pelaku membunuh, keterkaitan Midnight Channel dengan kasus pembunuhan itu, hingga siapa orang yang menjadi tersangka pembunuhan.

"Ahh begitu..." ucap Minato tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Ya, membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi kami untuk memecahkan kasus itu." Ucap Yu.

"Jadi kau yang memimpin tim ini hmm... Yu? Namamu Yu bukan?" tanya Minato.

"Ahh benar, kami belum memperkenalkan diri... Aku Yu Narukami."

"Aku Chie Satonaka dan ini Yukiko Amagi, dia pemilik penginapan Amagi."

"Ahh, senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa Yukiko.

"Aku Kanji Tatsumi."

"Yosuke Hanamura."

"Namaku Rise Kujikawa."

"Namaku Teddie! Aku laki-laki yang paling tampan di antara kami semua kuma!" ucap Teddie sambil membuka bagian kepala maskotnya.

**_'Hmm... jadi itu hanya kostum...' _**pikir Minato sebelum ia berbicara.

"Geez... Ted." Kata Yosuke.

"Senang bertemu kalian." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kalian memutuskan untuk ikut menginvestigasi tentang kejadian yang kalian alami 2 hari yang lalu?" tanya Minato.

"Ya benar, kami tidak bisa berpura-pura hal ini tidak pernah terjadi." Jawab Kanji.

"Dan kalian berencana untuk pergi ke Port Island?"

"Ya begitulah, tapi kami sedang merencanakan waktu yang tepat." Ucap Yosuke.

"Ya, sebenarnya kami ingin segera pergi secepatnya... tapi Yu-kun harus kembali ke Tokyo besok." Ucap Chie.

"Kau tinggal di Tokyo?" tanya Minato.

"Ahh ya, aku ke sini untuk mengunjungi teman-temanku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu kalian mencari orang itu." Ucap Minato.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda... jadi tentu saja." Ucap Minato

"Kalau begitu selamat bergabung!" ucap Kanji.

"Ya, selamat datang di Investigation Team!" ucap Rise.

"Thanks. Kalau begitu aku akan menyusun jadwal kita menuju Port Island. Aku akan kabarkan kalian lagi nanti." Ucap Minato

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu Minato-san." Ucap Yu.

"Bukan masalah." Balas Minato.

"Ngomong-ngomong kuma, hari sudah mulai gelap kuma..."

"Ahh iya! Aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Sampai nanti!" ucap Yukiko yang lalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Ya, aku juga harus pulang... sampai jumpa Senpai!" ucap Kanji sambil berjalan pergi.

"Baik, kalau begitu... sampai jumpa lagi semuanya." Ucap Yu. Semua pun mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Sementara itu Yu, Naoto, dan Minato berjalan bersama untuk meninggalkan Junes.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengantarmu pulang hari ini Naoto." Yu menghentikan kata-katanya, keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka bertiga seraya mereka berjalan dan ketika mereka sampai di luar Junes, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Naoto, Minato-san berhati-hatilah di jalan. Aku permisi duluan." Ucap Yu.

"Ya, kau juga berhati-hatilah." Ucap Minato.

"Hati-hati di jalan Senpai." Ucap Naoto.

"Ya." Ucap Yu. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya kepada Minato dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah Yu pergi, Minato pun berbicara.

"Kalau begitu kita juga harus kembali, Naoto."

"A-ah ya." Ucap Naoto. Mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka, tempat dimana mereka dan orang tua mereka tinggal 12 tahun yang lalu, tapi setelah kejadian yang menimpa Minato dan kedua orang tuanya, rumah itu kosong... Naoto dibawa oleh kakeknya untuk tinggal di kediaman Shirogane, saat kakeknya mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua Naoto meninggal dan kakaknya hilang tidak dapat ditemukan. Selama 11 tahun rumah itu tidak berpenghuni sampai akhirnya Naoto memutuskan untuk tinggal di Inaba.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam keheningan, tak ada yang berbicara... tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hening... dua orang bersaudara itu pun akhirnya sampai di depan rumah mereka. Naoto berjalan ke depan pintu rumahnya, dan membuka kuncinya. Setelah itu Naoto membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam dengan Minato mengikutinya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Minato menginjakkan kakinya di sini setelah kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. Ya 2 tahun lalu ia pernah kemari, saat itu adalah saat dimana Minato mengetahui siapa keluarganya selama ini. Mereka pun sampai di ruang tamu. Minato membuka mulutnya setelah lama diam.

"Ku perhatikan kau selalu diam semenjak kau melihatku di dunia itu... ada apa?" Naoto tidak berbicara, ia memilih untuk diam sambil menundukan kepalanya... Minato pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau tidak senang aku ada di sini...?" Naoto tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minato.

"T-tidak!" jawab Naoto cepat dan setengah berteriak, ia terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukan itu... a-aku hanya... 2 tahun yang lalu kakek mendapat kabar dari temannya di Iwatodai bahwa kau telah meninggal, aku dan kakek pun datang ke Iwatodai... aku dan kakek melihat pemakamanmu dari jauh dengan mata kepala kami sendiri. Aku hanya masih tidak percaya kalau kau yang di depanku benar-benar Minato kakakku..."

"Kalau begitu percayalah, ini aku Minato."

"Huh?" Naoto pun menatap Minato.

"Kau ingat 2 tahun lalu, saat aku bilang aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi?"

"Ya... aku ingat."

"Aku berdiri di sini untuk menepati janji itu, Naoto."

"Onii-san..."

Minato pun memeluk adiknya. Naoto membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukkan kakaknya itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis, mengeluakan air mata tanda rasa senang. Setelah itu mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, Naoto pun menghapus bekas air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia ambil dari sakunya. Lalu dua bersaudara itu pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu di rumah itu.

"Jadi mereka teman-temanmu?" tanya Minato.

"Ahh ya, mereka teman dekatku."

"Ah baguslah, aku senang kau punya teman dekat sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong kelihatannya kau dekat sekali dengan laki-laki bernama Yu itu, apa dia pacarmu?" tepat setelah Minato melontarkan pertanyaannya itu, wajah Naoto langsung memerah. Minato yang menyadari bahwa wajah adiknya itu memerah langsung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ahh, begitu rupanya. Ya... sepertinya ia orang yang baik, jadi aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

"A-ah... y-ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau pergi sebelum kau menjalani tahun seniormu... jadi apa kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di Gekkoukan?" tanya Naoto berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah soal itu... aku pikir aku tidak akan mungkin melanjutkan ke Gekkoukan, guru-guru di sana akan kaget bila melihatku."

"Hmm... ya itu benar, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau bersekolah di Yasogami? Aku bersekolah di sana."

"Yasogami? Ide yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Yakushiji-san untuk mengatur hal itu, ah ya aku harus memberitahu kakek tentang kau." Naoto mengeluarkan handphone-nya, dan mulai menelepon kakeknya. Senyum dan wajah senang tergambar pada gadis itu. Ia sangat senang, karena kakak satu-satunya yang telah ia percaya sudah meninggal, dengan ajaib kembali dan berdiri di sampingnya sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, panggilannya pun diangkat.

"Ahh, selamat malam kakek. Aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahu suatu hal yang penting." Sapa Naoto kepada kakeknya yang langsung memberitahu tujuannya menelepon tanpa basa-basi.

"Naoto, tunggu! Dari pada kau memberitahu kakek lewat telepon, lebih baik aku datang langsung ke kediaman Shirogane bersamamu." Usul Minato sambil berbisik kepada Naoto. Naoto terdiam sebentar, melihat ke arah kakaknya itu.

"A-ah ya, maaf. Setelah ku pikir-pikir lagi, aku akan memberitahumu minggu ini, aku pikir akan lebih baik apabila aku menjelaskannya langsung. Apa kakek akan ada di rumah hari minggu ini?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan datang hari minggu ini. Hmm... ya... ah ya tentu... kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti kakek." Naoto pun mengakhiri teleponnya dan berkata kepada kakaknya.

"Kita akan datang hari minggu ini, ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat lelah... aku akan menyiapkan kamarmu kalau begitu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menyiapkan kamarku sendiri." Ucap Minato seraya berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku tahu. Biarkan aku yang menyiapkan kamarmu, lagi pula kau terlihat lelah. Sebaiknya kau menunggu di sini." Ucap Naoto sambil mendorong bahu Minato ke bawah, memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Ahh... b-baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu." Kata Minato pasrah, sambil mendudukan dirinya kembali. Naoto pun pergi meninggalkannya, naik ke lantai dua rumah itu.

Minato pun melihat ke sekitar rumah, lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah telepon berwarna hitam. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri telepon yang dilihatnya.

**_'Hmm... aku harus meneleponnya. Aku ingin membuatnya terkejut.' _**Minato pun menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di telepon itu.

"Selamat malam, kau masih ingat suaraku?" ucap Minato ia terdiam beberapa detik lalu melanjutkan lagi.

"Hmm... kau tidak mungkin lupa kan?"

'Suara ini? Tidak mungkin... kau... Minato?'

"Ahh... kau ingat rupanya."

'Minato... ini benar-benar kau?'

"Ya tentu saja ini aku. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bicara. Haha... aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu."

'Aku... juga merindukanmu... Minato. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku di Inaba sekarang. Aku... ada di rumah orang tuaku dulu. Aku sudah ingat tentang masa laluku dan siapa keluargaku. Ahh soal bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini, ceritanya sangat panjang."

'Kau di Inaba? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana besok pagi.'

"Besok pagi? Kau yakin? Kau pasti sibuk..."

'Ya, aku akan kesana besok. Dimana alamat rumahmu?'

"Ahh baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat email"

'Baiklah kalau begitu, semua barang-barangmu dulu... aku yang menyiimpannya. Aku akan membawa semuanya besok. *Sigh* aku harap ini bukan mimpi...'

"Tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Jadi semua barang-barangku ada padamu... kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok... love you."

'A-ahh ya... sampai jumpa besok... Minato. I... love you too.' Minato pun menutup teleponnya, membalikkan badannya dan melihat Naoto yang sudah berdiri di bawah tangga memperhatikan dirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Minato kepada Naoto.

"A-ahh, maaf. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraanmu. Umm... kamarmu sudah siap."

"Jangan khawatir dan terima kasih Naoto. Kalau begitu aku akan segera ke kamarku, kau juga sebaiknya istirahat... besok kau harus pergi ke sekolah, benar?"

"Ya... sekolah dimulai besok. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Malam Minato-nii."

"Malam Naoto." Setelah itu, Naoto naik ke atas duluan dan masuk ke ruangannya. Minato pun masuk ke ruangannya. Saat sampai di ruangannya Minato terduduk di kasurnya, dan melihat ke sekitar ruangannya.

"Kamar ini tidak berubah sama sekali..." gumam Minato, lalu ia pun mengambil laptop yang tersimpan di atas meja belajar di kamarnya. ia membuka laptop itu, dan mulai membuka emailnya dan menuliskan pesan yang berisikan alamat rumahnya kepada seseorang wanita, wanita yang baru saja ia telepon tadi. Setelah selesai... ia mematikan dan menutup laptopnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Tak lama setelah ia membaringkan tubuhnya, ia tertidur lelap.

**|6 Mei 2012|**

Tap, tap, tap, tap... terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga.

"Ah Naoto, aku membuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Pancake?"

"Ya, favoritmu."

"*Chuckle* kau ingat rupanya..." ucap Naoto sambil tertawa kecil. Naoto pun duduk untuk menyantap sarapannya. Mereka berdua pun mulai makan, dan berbicara di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Minato-nii, siapa yang kau telepon kemarin malam?"

"Ahh, itu. Aku menelepon pacarku."

"Pacar? Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, haha."

"Ahh, okaay..." mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan mereka hingga selesai. Setelah selesai sarapan Minato memberekan meja makannya. Naoto pun terduduk di depan pintu keluar, sedang memakai sepatunya. Setelah selesai memakai sepatunya, ia mengambil topi birunya yang ia taruh di sebelahnya... lalu memakaikannya di atas kepalanya.

"Minato-nii, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naoto sambil menatap ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Okay, hati-hati."

"Pasti!" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Naoto memutar gagang pintu yang ada di depannya... membuka pintu dan pergi keluar menuju ke sekolahnya.

.

.

Naoto sudah berjalan agak jauh dari rumah, saat itu ia melihat sebuah kendaraan melintas.

"Tunggu, itu kan..." gumam Naoto sambil menatap mobil hitam yang melewati dirinya itu. Setelah lama berdiri menatap ke arah kendaraan itu pergi, Naoto melihat ke jam tangannya untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang.

"Oh shoot! Aku bisa terlambat." Naoto, dengan terburu-buru, berlari pergi menuju ke sekolahnya.

.

.

Ting... tong. Suara bel tertangkap oleh telinga pemuda berambut biru itu. Ia pun tersenyum, ia sudah mengira siapa yang datang dan membunyikan bel itu.

"Sebentar."

Minato pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, ckrek! Ia memutar gagang pintu itu dan membukanya. Sesaat ia melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya, ia tersenyum senang, dan langsung memeluk wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini dan wanita itu pun membalas pelukkannya.

"Minato... ini benar-benar kau..." ucap wanita itu dengan sura lembut.

"Tch. Aku sudah bilang bukan. Haha, hmm... lama tak bertemu my empress..."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chappie 2 selesai! Maap kalo endingnya tidak bagus._. maklum buatnya malem-malem dan maapkan kalo pairingnya Minato adalah seseorang yang tak kalian harapkan. sengaja si pairnya minato itu si 'itu' soalnya fic tentang mereka berdua yang bahasa indonya gak ada sama sekali._. plus menurut aku merah sama biru itu cocok:D please Read & Review ya readers:D


	3. Chapter 3

_**The New Journey**_

_**Chapter 3: The Meeting**_

A/N: Hmm.. maap udah lama gak apdet #bow, kayanya udah 3 bulan... tugas sekolah tidak membiarkan D apdet. setiap pulang sekolah selalu ngerjain tugas sampe malem (bahkan hari minggu-_-). tolong di maklumkan hehe:D D baru bisa apdet sekarang berhubung UTS udah selesai jadi ada hari bebas deh:D oke balas review dulu dah...

152 cm: soal pair Minato akan ketauan di chap. ini kok... ini baru di apdet maap lama #bow

Rai21: Haha... sabar-sabar bro._. ya emang, tak terduga ya._.? ingin aja membuat sesuatu yang beda hehe:D hmm petualangan Minato? kasih tau gak yaa... liat aja nanti:)

Sp-Cs: Hmm... sorry kalau chap. 2 tak memuaskan, efek nulis malem-malem hehe._.v silahkan nikmati yang ketiga semoga lebih baik:)

Luca Seien: Akihiko? jomblo kali ya haha:D mungkin chap. ini akan menjawab pertanyaan luca-san... silahkan baca maap apdetnya lama hehe...

Oya, sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu, D baca ulang chap. 2-nya dan alhasil ceritanya agak berbelit2-_- kalo D jadi riviewer pasti bakal komen cerita di chap. 2._. maapkan atas keanehan cerita di chap. 2 semoga di chap. 3 bisa lebih baik.. Yosh, silahkan membaca!

**Disclaimer**

**Pesona series owned by Atlus**

**Genres**

**Friendship, Family, Slight Romance.**

* * *

Teng... tong... teng... tong...

Tap... tap... tap... tap... ia berjalan keluar dari kelasnya sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan tas berwarna hitam yang dibawanya, ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia terus melangkah hingga sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei! Naoto-kun!." Panggil seseorang sambil berlari berusaha menghampiri Naoto.

"Ahh... Rise-san." Sapa Naoto kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu pun berhenti berlari setelah kakinya mengantarkannya sampai di depan Naoto.

"Apa kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Rise dengan mimik wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia sangat ingin Naoto bisa ikut dengannya. Detektif muda itu tentu menyadarinya dan lalu menjawab pertanyaan Rise.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa hari ini. Minato-nii bilang ada seseorang yang ia ingin aku temui. Jadi aku harus segera pulang, mungkin lain kali."

"Begitu rupanya... sayang sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengajak kanji sebagai gantinya. Sampai jumpa Naoto-kun." Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Naoto. Naoto melanjutkan jalannya dan pergi keluar gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Naoto sampai di depan rumahnya, ia terheran-heran melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya. Mobil hitam itu sama seperti dengan mobil hitam yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Naoto pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima..."

"Ahh... itu pasti Naoto." Ucap Minato.

Sesaat naoto memasuki ruang tamu, ia melihat kakaknya terduduk di salah satu sofa dan seorang wanita di depannya. Naoto sudah menduga siapa orang yang kakaknya ingin pertemukan dengan detektif muda itu.

"Mitsuru-san... sudah kuduga, mobil di depan itu milikmu."

"Ah, kau sudah menduganya... Minato sudah menceritakan semua tentang keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak menyangka kalian bersaudara."

"Hal yang sama denganku, aku tidak menyangka kau adalah pacar kakakku."

"*Chuckle* kau sudah tahu rupanya."

Mereka pun saling berbincang, jam demi jam mereka lalui sambil berbicara. Sang raja siang pun mulai tenggelam di telan oleh kegelapan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Ah ya Mitsuru, aku sudah berjanji pada mereka kalau aku akan membantu mereka menginvestigasi tentang kejadian di dalam dunia tv itu, jadi aku harap kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

"*Sigh* sebenarnya aku tidak setuju kalau kau membantu mereka. Kasus kali ini sangat berbahaya, aku tidak mau melibatkan mereka dalam hal ini."

"Maaf Mitsuru-san, kau tidak bisa menghentikan kami sekarang. Kami akan tetap melakukan investigasi apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku tahu itu... *sigh* baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kalian melakukan investigasi, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku ingin kalian mengutamakan keselamatan kalian saat sedang melakukan investigasi."

"Akan kami lakukan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Mitsuru-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus segera kembali ke Iwatodai... ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Ah begitu, kau sibuk tapi masih menyempatkan untuk datang kemari..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah percaya kalau tidak melihat sendiri, lagi pula sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihatmu..."

"Aku mengerti, aku tak sabar untuk menemui kalian semua nanti di Iwatodai."

"Ya, aku juga tidak sabar menanti hal itu." Mitsuru pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah itu dengan diantarkan oleh Minato dan Naoto. Mereka berjalan langkah demi langkah hingga akhirnya sampai di depan rumah.

"Oya, aku tidak ingin kau memberi tahu yang lain kalau aku ada di sini. Rahasiakan ini sampai aku datang dan menemui kalian semua."

"Baik... baik...aku mengerti. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti."

"Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu Mitsuru-san."

"Ahh sampai jumpa Mitsuru."

"Ya." Setelah itu Mitsuru masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil sedan hitam itu langsung menancapkan gas dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka kembali ke dalam rumah menuju ruang tamu. Mereka pun duduk sofa-sofa yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia itu pacarmu..."

"Haha... Mitsuru menceritakan tentang investigasi yang kau lakukan secara diam-diam kepadanya dan organisasinya, Shadow Operatives. Wajar saja kau tidak menyangka ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok adalah hari Minggu. Yakushiji-san akan menjemput kita besok pagi."

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Ahh okay... aku akan membantumu setelah aku selesai mandi."

**Naoto's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga. Anak tangga demi anak tangga ku lewati, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di lantai dua. Aku melangkah menuju kamarku dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung. Sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, pikiranku melayang... membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan Minato-nii dulu saat membasmi shadow tiga tahun yang lalu bersama teman-temannya. Juga apa yang menyebabkan kematian Minato-nii dan bagaimana bisa Minato-nii kembali ke sini, ke dunia ini? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu? Semakin aku memikirkan hal ini, aku semakin ingin menginvestigasi kejadian itu. Aku langsung menyimpan pikiran itu sesaat aku sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Aku pun langsung masuk dan membersihkan diriku. Setelah selesai aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku menuruni tangga setelah aku selesai dan langsung membantu kakakku itu menyiapkan makan malam.

"Onii-san..."

"Hm?"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kehidupanmu tiga tahun lalu di Iwatodai."

"Tiga tahun lalu...? Baiklah akan kuceritakan, kau tahu tiga tahun lalu aku mendapat surat dari Kirijo Group yang menawarkan beasiswa di Gekkoukan High School. Aku menerimanya dan langsung pindah ke salah satu asrama di Iwatodai. Saat itu ada kejadian aneh yang terjadi. Aku mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan menuju asrama, hingga akhirnya aku sampai dan masuk ke asrama." Kejadian aneh... aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya soal ini dan mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Lalu?" tanyaku sambil menutup panci yang berisi sup sudah hampir matang.

"Saat aku masuk, asrama begitu gelap. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dari tangga, ia terlihat terkejut saat melihatku. Saat itu ia juga memegang sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti pistol. Kau tahu aku pikir hidupku akan berakhir dihari kepindahanku, saat itu Mitsuru datang dan menenangkan gadis itu."

"Pistol?" ucapku penasaran.

"Itu bukan pistol asli..."

"Ahh begitu, jadi itu hari dimana kau bertemu Mitsuru-san..."

"Ya, begitulah. Hmm? Bau ini... Naoto! Supnya!"

"Ah ya! Aku lupa!" sial! Aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang membuat sup. Dengan segera aku membuka tutup panci yang berisi sup itu. Aku menghela nafasku... sudah terlambat...

.

.

"Pada akhirnya kita harus memesan makanan..." ucap Minato-nii sesaat setelah ia selesai makan.

"M-maaf..." aku merasa semakin bersalah setelah Onii-san berkata seperti itu, aku hanya bisa meminta maaf atas kecerobohanku itu. Argh, aku memang bodoh... hal sekecil itu saja bisa sampai kulupakan.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu." Aku tahu Onii-san hanya berusaha mehilangkan rasa bersalahku... *sigh* semakin aku memikirkan kejadian sup itu, aku semakin merasa bersalah...

"Ah ya Onii-san, biarkan aku yang membereskan meja makan. Kau bisa langsung beristiahat, lagi pula karena kecerobohanku kita jadi harus memesan makanan." Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan untuk membayar apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi, Minato-nii melihatku dengan heran dan ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu, tapi kalau itu maumu... baiklah." Aku pun tersenyum kepadanya. Aku berdiri dan mulai membereskan meja makan dan mencuci semua peralatan makan yang ada. Minato-nii terus melihatku seraya aku mencuci peralatan makan.

"Onii-san... sampai kapan kau akan duduk di situ dan melihatku?"

"E-eh... uhh, aku akan kembali ke kamarku kalau begitu." Hmmm... sepertinya Minato-nii sedang melamun tadi. Aku pun mengelap piring yang ku pegang sambil melihat Minato-nii pergi dan menaiki tangga. Hmm... apa yang ia pikirkan tadi...? Aku pun menaruh piring terakhir yang sudah ku lap ke dalam rak dan melangkahkan kakiku untuk menaiki tangga. Aku pergi menuju kamarku. Dengan segera aku membaringkan diriku ke atas kasur. Aku masih kepikiran dengan hal apa yang dilamunkan oleh Minato-nii tadi. Aku terus berpikir sambil memejamkan mataku.

**|7 Mei 2012|**

Ting... tong.

Seseorang membunyikan bel, itu pasti Yakushiji-san. Aku pun segera membukakan pintu dan dugaanku benar.

"Kau sudah siap Naoto-sama?"

"Ahh ya, tunggu sebentar."

"Baik." Aku pun segera kembali dan menaiki tangga. Aku sampai di depan pintu dengan sebuah papan kayu yang digantungkan dan berukirkan sebuah nama, Minato. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar kakakku itu. sesaat kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat Minato-nii yang sudah siap dengan memakai sebuah kemeja hitam berlengan pendek sambil medengarkan lagu melalui headset. Aku pun melangkah menuruni tangga bersama dengan Minato-nii. Sesaat kami keluar dari rumah, Yakushiji-san terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat Minato-nii.

"M-minato-sama... ini benar-benar kau?"

"Ya tentu saja." Minato-nii menjawab pertanyaan Yakushiji-san sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tapi b-bagaimana?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang Yakushiji-san."

"Y-ya, kalau begitu silahkan masuk Minato-sama, Naoto-sama." Ucap Yakushiji-san sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk kami berdua. Kami pun masuk lalu Yakushiji-san masuk langsung menancapkan gas pergi menuju kediaman Shirogane.

**End of POV**

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yakushiji melesat lurus melewati sebuah pertigaan. Di belokkan di pertigaan itu terparkir sebuah mobil bercat putih dan terlihat dua orang berjas coklat dan berkacamata hitam di dalam mobil itu.

"Target telah dikonfirmasi. Minato Arisato... tidak salah lagi. Sepertinya dugaanmu benar soal mereka akan pergi ke kediaman Shirogane."

'Begitu... kerja bagus. Setelah saatnya tiba, aku akan menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Sekarang tugasmu telah selesai. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

**Naoto's POV**

"Kita sudah sampai. Misanori-sama sudah menunggu di dalam."

Kami pun turun dari mobil dan segera masuk, sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke sini. Para pelayan menyambut kedatangan kami dengan sopan. Mereka terlihat terkejut dan senang saat melihat Minato-nii. Bukan mereka saja yang senang melihat Minato-nii kembali. Aku sendiri pun juga sangat senang ia kembali.

"Selamat datang kembali Minato-sama, Naoto-sama. Mari, Misanori-sama sudah menunggu kalian berdua." Aku, Minato-nii, dan Yakushiji-san pun berjalan mengikuti seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan kami ke sebuah ruangan dimana kakek telah menunggu kami. Kami pun masuk ke ruangan itu dan pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan kami langsung menutup pintu dari luar setelah kami semua masuk. Kakek sedang terduduk di salah satu sofa yang membelakangi kami.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kakek." Ucap Minato-nii. Kakek sepertinya menyadari suara Minato-nii. Kakek langsung bangkit berdiri dan berbalik menghadap kami.

"Minato... itu kau?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa di sini. Ceritanya sangat panjang."

Minato-nii terdiam sejenak, kakek dan Yakushiji-san terdiam... sepertinya mereka menanti penjelasan dari Minato-nii. Aku sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Jadi sebelum kami menuju kemari, aku dan Minato-nii sudah membuat cerita karangan yang kemungkinan besar akan dipercayai oleh kakek dan Yakushiji-san.

"Dua hari yang la—" Brag! Sebelum Minato-nii sempat menjelaskan, seorang pelayan masuk dengan membanting pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Misanori-sama! Sebelumnya maafkan ketidak sopananku, tapi sekelompok orang bersenjata menyerang kediaman Shirogane! Mereka bilang mereka akan pergi dengan satu syarat..."

"Dan apa itu?" tanya kakek dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Penyerangan terhadap rumah detektif terkenal. Mereka benar-benar nekat. Tiba-tiba dua orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam muncul di belakang pelayan tadi dan yang seorang mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala pelayan itu, sedangkan seorang yang lain mengarahkan pistolnya kepadaku.

"Kami sudah menangkap semua penghuni rumah ini dan mengumpulkannya di salah satu ruangan, kami tidak akan melukai salah seorang pun dan akan pergi bila kau menyerahkan Minato Arisato kepada kami. Tapi kalau kalian menolak atau berusaha membuat gerakan sedikit saja, maka kami tidak akan segan-segan membunuh pelayan ini dan bocah bertopi itu."

Gerakan mereka sangat cepat... penyerangan ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Sial... kami sudah terpojok sekarang, sulit untuk menyerang mereka dalam posisi seperti ini... apa yang harus ku lakukan...

"Jangan bercanda!" tiba-tiba saja Yakushiji-san mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dan mengarahkannya kepada salah satu dari mereka. Bang! Secara bersamaan mereka dan Yakushiji-san saling menembak. Yakushiji-san jatuh tertembak di bagian bahu kanannya, begitu juga dengan salah satu dari pria berjas itu. Suara tembakkan itu terdengar sangat keras, aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki sedang menuju kemari, itu pasti teman-teman mereka. Kakek menyadari situasi sudah mulai menjadi gawat, kakek pun mengeluarkan revolvernya dan mengarahkannya ke arah pria berjas yang tersisa. Pria itu menyadarinya dan sebelum kakek sempat menarik pelatuk, pria itu sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya duluan dan mengarahkannya kepada kakek.

Bang!

"Kakek!"

* * *

A/N: Yo that's all. lebih sedikit sih._. soalnya kalo banyak-banyak entar takut jadi aneh kaya chap.2 jadi segini aja. chappie selanjutnya akan di apdet kalo ada waktu._.v mungkin hari libur selanjutnya? ya tapi pasti apdet kok. oke Arigato sudah membaca mohon riviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The New Journey**_

_**Chapter 4: The End of the Assault**_

A/N: Halooo... maap apdetnya lama, berhubung sibuk sekolah... Tapi setidaknya tidak selama kemaren hehe #dilempartombak. Ehem... ya diriku juga ingin berterima kasih bagi mereka yang sudah review, favorite, follow dan mereka yang sudah membaca karena itu sangat berpengaruh dalam memacu motivasi D untuk menulis di tengah-tengah kesibukan:) sekali lagi arigato! sekarang sebelum kecerita, D mau balas riview.

Sp-Cs : Okok:D sudah di apdet silahkan membaca Sepicis-san:)

Rai21 : Sister complex._.? hmmm... entahlah tergantung situasiXD hehe... ceritanya belom dark kok... nanti beberapa chapter ke depan kayanya:) haha sabar deh Rai-san. dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir, silahkan cari tahu di fic ini.

Oyaa... kalo ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya dalam cerita mohon beritahu:) selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer**

**Pesona series owned by Atlus.**

**Genres**

**Friendship, Family, Slight Romance.**

* * *

**Naoto's POV**

"Kakek! Huh?" i-itu! Persona milik Minato-nii!? Minato-nii memanggil Personanya untuk melindungi kakek... Aku langsung mengarahkan tatapanku kepada Minato-nii, Minato-nii menyadarinya dan lalu ia pun tersenyum ke arahku.

"Maaf Naoto, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan menjelaskannya nanti." Onii-san berkata begitu tenang. Dia bisa menjaga ketenangan dan emosinya bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Dia memang seorang Persona-user yang hebat. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjanggal dalam pikiranku, bagaimana dia bisa memanggil Persona di luar dunia tv?

"M-monster!?" ucap Yakushiji-san yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Kakek juga terlihat sangat terkejut. Ya, kalau aku jadi mereka aku pasti akan sama terkejutnya.

"A-apa itu?" ucap pria berjas yang tertembak itu.

"Grrrrroaaaaarrrgghhh!"

Persona milik Minato-nii menggeram begitu kerasnya. Thanatos... ya... Minato-nii pernah memberitahuku bahwa nama Persona ini adalah Thanatos, Sang Dewa Kematian. Awalnya aku tidak percaya kalau kakakku sendiri ternyata adalah seorang Persona-user, tapi setelah ia menceritakan sedikit tentang masa lalunya aku jadi percaya. Geraman Thanatos membuat pria berjas yang masih berdiri itu ketakutan. Pria itu menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Thanatos berkali-kali, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyakiti Thanatos. Thanatos menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam pria itu dengan satu tangan, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Minato-nii? Apa dia akan membunuh pria itu?

"Minato-nii! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya memastikan dia tidak lari kemana-mana."

Apa yang aku pikirkan... tentu saja Minato-nii tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Sesaat kemudian teman-teman dari pria berjas itu datang, mereka terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat Thanatos menggenggam teman mereka. Thanatos menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka, dengan segera mereka menembaki Thanatos. Thanatos bergerak dengan sangat cepat ke arah mereka dan langsung menggenggam salah satu dari mereka dengan tangannya yang lain, dengan sigap mereka memundurkan posisi mereka menjauhi Thanatos. Lalu Thanatos melemparkan orang yang baru saja ia genggam ke arah orang-orang itu, hingga beberapa dari mereka terdorong dan terjatuh. Mereka ketakutan dan berusaha lari, pergi keluar dari ruangan ini. Tetapi Thanatos terbang di atas mereka dan menghalangi pintu keluar ruangan dimana kami berada.

"Kakek sudah menelepon polisi, kita hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan mereka." Ucap Kakek sambil memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam jasnya.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini, sebentar lagi polisi datang." Kata salah satu pria berjas itu dengan panik.

"S-sial makhluk apa itu. Tembakan kita tidak bisa melukainya."

"H-hey aku mendapat pesan dari X, ia bilang ia sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini."

"A-apa? Orang itu! Sudah kubilang ia tidak dapat dipercaya."

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali menyalahkan keadaan, aku melirik ke luar jendela. Polisi sudah datang... aku bisa melihat mereka sudah memasuki halaman.

"Minato-nii." Panggilku untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa polisi sudah datang. Minato-nii mengangguk dan Thanatos menurunkan pria yang masih ia genggam, lalu menghilang.

"M-makhluk itu menghilang! Ini kesempatan kita!"

"A-aku pikir sudah t-terlambat, polisi sudah datang!"

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki, itu pasti polisi. Tak lama kemudian para polisi sampai di ruangan kami semua berada. Mereka langsung mengarahkan senjata mereka kepada orang-orang yang menyerang kediaman Shirogane.

"Angkat tangan! Ini polisi!" orang-orang itu pun mengangkat tangan mereka, mengisyaratkan kalau mereka tidak akan melakukan perlawanan dan membiarkan polisi mengamankan mereka. Polisi pun memborgol mereka satu persatu. Lalu kakek menghampiri salah satu petugas yang kelihatannya adalah komandan mereka

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Shirogane-san. Ini sudah menjadi tugas kami sebagai badan penegak hukum."

"Untuk saat ini aku akan menyerahkan mereka kepadamu. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan cucu laki-lakiku, setelah itu aku akan ikut menyelesaikan kasus ini. Lagi pula mereka menginginkan cucu laki-lakiku, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam."

"Cucu laki-lakimu?"

"Ya, Minato. Ia sudah kembali sekarang, laki-laki berambut biru yang berdiri di sana adalah Minato... cucuku yang sudah lama hilang."

"Ahh, kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat padamu Shirogane-san. Aku ingin sekali berbincang denganmu dan cucu-cucumu tapi aku harus kembali bertugas. Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang, apabila sesuatu terjadi lagi... jangan segan-segan memanggil kami. Selamat siang."

"Ya pasti."

Para Polisi itu pun pergi sambil membawa orang-orang itu ke dalam mobil tahanan, setelah itu kakek duduk di salah satu sofa, seorang pelayan datang dan memasuki ruangan mengabarkan bahwa Yakushiji-san sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Aku bernafas lega karena kejadian ini sudah selesai dan kejadian ini sepertinya tidak merenggut nyawa seorang pun. Tapi apa yang mereka inginkan dari Minato-nii. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang Minato-nii? Yang mengetahui bahwa Minato-nii hidup kembali hanyalah aku, teman-temanku, dan Mitsuru-san, sedangkan penghuni-penghuni kediaman Shirogane baru mengetahuinya hari ini. Mereka juga tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Persona, itu artinya tidak mungkin mereka terlibat dengan kejadian P1 Grandprix itu. Hmm... mungkin ini hanya penyerangan acak yang mereka lakukan dan yang memimpin mereka adalah seseorang yang dipanggil X. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ini terlalu aneh untuk disebut sebagai penyerangan acak, tidak mungkin mereka menyerang kediaman keluarga detektif terkenal di Jepang tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Duduklah kalian berdua."

Kami pun duduk setelah mendengar intruksi kakek. Kami pun menunggu kakek untuk berbicara. Aku segera memikirkan beberapa penjelasan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau sampai kakek bertanya kepadaku mengenai kejadian tadi. Tak lama kakek pun membuka mulutnya.

"Kakek menginginkan penjelasan mengenai bagaimana kau bisa kembali Minato..." kakek terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Juga penjelasan mengenai monster yang menyelamatkan kita tadi." Kakek menatap Minato-nii tepat ke matanya. Minato-nii terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan kepada kakek.

"Hmm. Baiklah... dua hari yang lalu, Naoto dan teman-temannya menemukan aku tidak sadarkan diri di bukit. Saat aku bangun aku sudah ada di rumah, aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang bagaimana aku bisa berada di bukit atau bagaimana aku bisa hidup kembali. Dan soal kejadian yang tadi..." jelas Minato-nii, tentu saja penjelasan Minato-nii itu adalah bohong. Kami tidak bisa memberi tahu kakek tentang dunia itu. Minato-nii menghentikan perkataannya dan lalu berbicara kembali.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang lembaga baru yang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian, yang bergerak secara diam-diam?" Lembaga yang bergerak secara diam-diam... itu pasti Shadow Operatives. Wajah kakek berubah seketika sesaat mendengar perkataan Minato-nii. Hmm... aku harap Onii-san tidak membawa pembicaraan ini terlalu jauh.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya... sebuah organisasi yang bergerak tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang. Menurut Informasi yang kudapatkan, beberapa orang di dalam organisasi itu memiliki kekuatan aneh."

"Ya, kekuatan aneh itu adalah kekuatan yang sama yang tadi kugunakan untuk memanggil makhluk yang membantu kita tadi. Makhluk yang tadi itu disebut sebagai Persona dan orang yang dapat memanggil Persona disebut Persona-user. Aku memiliki kekuatan itu di dalam diriku. Aku sudah menceritakan hal ini juga kepada Naoto kemarin."

"Ahh begitu. Persona... " kakek sepertinya percaya namun belum puas dengan cerita Minato-nii. Suara dering handphone terdengar oleh telingaku. Itu suara handphone milik kakek. Kakek langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Misanori Shirogane berbicara."

"Hmm? Ah ya aku mengerti. Aku kesana sekarang." Kakek menyimpan kembali handphone-nya dan lalu berkata kepada kami.

"Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua, tapi aku harus pergi. Kakek tidak tahu kapan kakek akan kembali jadi... kalian bersenang-senanglah selagi berada di sini. Kalau begitu kakek pergi dulu." Kakek pun melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan. Aku dapat melihat mimik wajah dari kakek yang menyiratkan kalau ia menginginkan penjelasan lebih. *Sigh* sebaiknya aku segera memikirkan sesuatu kalau kalau kakek meminta penjelasan dariku.

"Onii-san, sepertinya kakek tidak puas dengan penjelasanmu." Ucapku kepada Minato-nii. Minato-nii menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. Ia lalu berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya serta mulai berbicara.

"Aku tahu... untuk sekarang berpura-puralah kalau kau hanya mengetahui apa yang sudah kujelaskan pada kakek, juga tentang masa dimana aku bertarung untuk membasmi Shadow. Lebih dari itu, pura-pura saja kau tidak tahu." Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Aku melihat ke luar jendela, terihat kakek sudah berada diluar pagar sekarang dan sedang masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan Yakushiji-san. Salah satu pelayan sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi apa dia baik-baik saja? Yakushiji-san sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga ini, jadi tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin Yakushiji-san baik-baik saja." Ucap Minato-nii seakan-akan dia bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Ya, ku harap begitu." Ucapku masih diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Mau pergi ke taman?" ajak Minato-nii kepada ku. Hmm... ya ini ide yang bagus, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak pulang kemari.

"Ide yang bagus."

"Ayo kalau begitu." Kami pun segera bergegas. Kami berjalan menuju taman, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin sekitar 500 meter dari kediaman Shirogane. Kami berjalan bersampingan, berjalan dalam diam. Aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Minato-nii, aku penasaran dengan bagaimana kau memanggil Personamu di dunia nyata?."

"Ahh... benar, kau tidak tahu cara memanggil punyamu di dunia nyata. Ada dua cara untuk memanggil Persona di dunia nyata. Pertama secara langsung seperti yang ku lakukan tadi, butuh konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi dan latihan untuk melakukan cara ini. Yang kedua dengan menggunakan evoker, sebuah alat yang dikhususkan untuk memanggil Persona."

"Evoker?" hmm ini istilah baru bagiku.

"Ya, evoker. Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu saat kita ke Port Island." Hmm... Jadi begitu cara Minato-nii dan teman-temannya memanggil Personanya di dunia nyata.

Tanpa kami sadari kami sudah sampai di taman. Aku dapat melihat beberapa kursi taman, juga air mancur. Beberapa anak kecil sedang berlari-lari girang. Aku lalu melihat ke arah lain, ka arah sebuah pohon besar dan di atasnya terletak sebuah rumah pohon. Rumah pohon itu sudah sangat tua, namun masih terlihat sangat kokoh. Rumah pohon itu adalah tempat dimana aku sering bermain dulu bersama Minato-nii. Hm... aku tersenyum kecil mengingat semua hal itu.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali..." ucap Minato-nii. Aku memandang kakakku itu, ia tersenyum saat melihat tempat ini. Sepertinya ia sama senangnya denganku.

"Ya, tempat ini tidak berubah." Ucapku. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, berdiri di sini bersama dengan kakakku yang selama ini aku pikir telah tiada. Minato-nii pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah salah satu kursi, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berdua pun duduk di kursi itu.

"Onii-san. Soal kejadian tadi... apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Tidak... aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang tadi hanyalah orang suruhan dan siapa pun yang menyuruh mereka, ia tahu tentang Persona dan Shadow. Ada kemungkinan dalang di balik kejadian tadi ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang kau alami di dunia tv tak lama ini."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, mereka memanggilnya X... kalau polisi dan kakek bisa membuat mereka bekerja sama, maka akan mudah bagi kita untuk menangkap orang berinisial X itu."

"Tidak akan semudah itu, orang yang berinisial X itu pasti tahu kalau suruhannya akan memiliki peluang tertangkap yang sangat besar, itu sebabnya dia menggunakan nama samaran. Ia pasti sudah melakukan persiapan untuk mencegah dirinya tertangkap."

"Ya, itu memang kemungkinan terbesar *sigh*..." aku menghela nafasku. Akan butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk melacak siapa pun X ini. Investigasi ini sebaiknya dimulai secepatnya. Lawan kami saat ini sudah membuat langkah yang sangat berani dengan menyerang kediaman Shirogane. Kami harus secepatnya pergi ke Iwatodai.

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Yakushiji-san, aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Ucapku lega. Syukurlah Yakushiji-san tidak mengalami luka yang terlalu parah sehingga dia tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit. Kami sedang terduduk di ruangan yang sama saat pagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.49, kakek juga sudah kembali dari kantor polisi.

"Jadi, siapa mereka kakek?" tanya Minato-nii. Aku menatap wajah pria separuh baya itu. Wajah kakek sangat serius kali ini.

"Mereka hanya orang sewaan, mereka bilang mereka disewa untuk menangkapmu hidup-hidup. Mereka tidak tahu identitas orang yang menyewa mereka." Tepat seperti yang aku dan Minato-nii pikirkan.

"Begitu rupanya." Ucap Minato-nii sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah kalian tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan kejadian ini, biar kakek yang menyelesaikannya. Selagi kalian berdua di sini, kakek ingin membicarakan banyak hal." Ucap kakek sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh ya Minato-sama, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah yang sama dengan Naoto-sama, Yasogami High School. Kau akan mulai masuk ke sekolah besok." Ucap Yakushiji-san.

"Terima kasih Yakushiji-san. *Chuckle* sepertinya aku harus berhenti bersantai dan mengerjar ketertinggalanku."

"Ya, kalau kau tidak serius... kau bisa berada di angkatan yang sama denganku, atau lebih buruk dari itu, kau bisa berakhir menjadi adik kelasku." Ucapku kepada Minato-nii sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Geez... itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Naoto."

"Hahahaha." Kami tertawa sesaat Minato-nii menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kakek terlihat sangat senang. Aku belum pernah melihat kakek sesenang ini setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuaku dan Minato-nii. Heh.. begitu juga denganku aku belum pernah sesenang ini setelah kecelakaan itu.

**End of POV**

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah tempat, gelap seperti di belakang sebuah bangunan, dua orang berjubah hitam berdiri saling berhadapan. Kap jubah mereka menutupi wajah mereka itu.

"Rencana tadi memang telah gagal, tapi itu baru awal. Minato akan tinggal di Inaba, awasi orang itu dan apabila saatnya tepat... tangkap dia."

"Aku mengerti, jangan khawatir... aku tidak akan gagal. Dia tidak bisa lari dariku." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

A/N: Yosh! Chapter 4 selesai, kalau punya saran atau keritik silahkan riview atau pm juga boleh:) tadinya chapter ini mau dibuat sampe hari pertama Minato di Yasogami, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir enaknya disimpen di chap selanjutnya hehe.. okok see you!


	5. Chapter 5

**_The New Journey_**

**_Chapter 5: New Move_**

A/N: Hei hei! I'm back! #dilemparbatu. Finally muncul juga tanggal merah di hari yang bukan hari minggu. okok... tadinya mau apdet hari minggu, tapi tiba-tiba buntu ide, jadiiiii apdetnya baru hari ini soalnya hari ini lagi penuh dengan imajinasi... makasih buat yang udah riview karena itu membuat D semakin bersemangat untuk menulis:) ok sebelum ke cerita bales riview dulu...

Eqa Skylight : yap Minato jadi kakak Naoto, soal Minako... hmm gapapa deh D kasih spoiler dikit hehe... ya ada Minako, tapi entar munculnya:) makasih udah riview Eqa-san:)

raymond21 : Wiieh udah buat akun! aku baru tau minggu kemaren loh kalo atlus udah mau ngeluarin sequel persona 4 arena._. ya Minato kan selalu populer hehe:D disini aku manggilnya Minato aja deh udah kebiasaan haha... makasih reviewnya Raimond-san!

Sp-Cs : ini udah apdet lagi... ya tenang kok, Minato di kelas 3, soalnya kasian kalo di kelas 2 harus seangkatan sama adiknya sendiri wkwkwk... makasih review-nya Sepicis-san!

Oyaa... aku mau kasih tau, sebagian cerita ini ada yang diambil dari spoiler-spoiler Persona 4 Arena: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold (Sumpah panjang banget namanya...). tapi tenang... sisa cerita original dari D sendiri, pengambilan cerita bertujuan agar menyeiramakan #alah ceritanya:)

**Disclaimer**

**Pesona series owned by Atlus.**

**Genres**

**Friendship, Family, Slight Romance.**

* * *

**|8 Mei 2012|**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan papan tergantung bertuliskan 12-D, berdirilah seorang laki-laki di depan pintu ruangan itu. ia menggerakkan tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan menggeserkan pintu itu dan berjalan masuk. Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat seorang guru berambut coklat dan memakai kemeja warna pink sedang berdiri di depan.

**Minato's POV**

"Nah ini dia teman baru kita, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu manis."

Geez... aku berakhir di kelas yang diwalikelasi oleh guru genit. Tapi... aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana... ya sudahlah itu tidak penting Minato. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kelas sebelum memperkenalkan diriku. Para gadis di kelas ini memberikanku tatapan antusias, sedangkan para laki-laki memberikanku tatapan... iri? *Sigh* hal seperti ini selalu terjadi setiap aku pindah sekolah. Ah aku juga melihat Yosuke, diaterlihat duduk sendiri. Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku kepada mereka semua.

"Aku Minato Shirogane, senang bertemu kalian." Ucapku singkat.

Seketika kelas menjadi ramai setelah aku menyebutkan namaku. Sebagian dari mereka sepertinya terkejut dengan nama Shirogane yang ku sandang di belakang nama panggilanku. Para gadis terlihat sangat senang dan mereka memberikan senyuman kepadaku, *sigh* ini akan menjadi tahun yang hebat.

"Anak-anak, bisakah kalian diam?" para murid pun diam, lalu guru yang namanya adalah Kashiwagi itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar teman baru kita ini adalah kakak dari seorang detektif yang bersekolah di sekolah ini. Nah sekarang mari kita lihat tempat kau akan duduk. Hmmm... di sana! Kau duduk di sebelah Hanamura."

"Terima kasih, Kashiwagi-sensei." Ucapku. Lalu aku segera menuju kursiku dan duduk di sebelah Yosuke.

"Man... kau baru saja masuk dan para wanita sudah mengunci tatapan mereka padamu, Minato-san." Ucap Yosuke padaku.

"*Sigh* Aku harap mereka tidak akan menghalang-halangiku."

"Hahaha... jangan khawatir, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kau benar-benar sial masuk ke kelas Kashiwagi-sensei. Dia benar-benar guru yang menyebalkan kau tahu. Aku diwalikelasi olenya tahun kemarin."

"Ya, aku dapat merasakannya."

"Oh aku dapat mendengar suara orang berbicara, siapapun itu sebaiknya kalian diam." Aku dan Yosuke pun berhenti berbicara satu sama lain dan memperhatikan materi yang diajarkan oleh Kashiwagi-sensei.

**End of POV**

Kelas pun berjalan hingga akhirnya waktu istirahat datang. Minato terduduk di kursinya dan memakan roti sandwitch sebagai santap siangnya, sementara Yosuke sudah pergi keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting menurutnya. Tak lama setelah Minato memberi sandwitch itu satu gigitan, tiga orang gadis menghampirinya dan mulai berbicara kepadanya.

"Hai Minato-kun." Sapa gadis pertama yang menghampiri Minato itu.

"Hmm... ada apa?" tanya Minato tanpa melihat ke arah mereka sambil menyantap sandwitchnya itu.

"Ahh kami hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata gadis kedua yang menghampiri Minato.

"Dari sekolah mana kau berasal?" tanya gadis ketiga yang menghampiri Minato.

"Gekkoukan."

"Huh? Maksudmu Gekkoukan High School yang terletak di Tatsumi Port Island!?"

"Waah, kenapa kau pindah dari sekolah keren itu?"

Minato terdiam, sepertinya ia mulai merasa terganggu. Ia pun mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana ia dapat pergi dari ketiga gadis ini sambil mengunyah potongan terakhir sandwitchnya. Saat dia sedang memikirkan rencana, secara kebetulan Naoto lewat di depan kelasnya.

'Great chance!' ucap Minato dalam hatinya.

"Ah maaf aku harus pergi, ada suatu hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan adikku." Ucap Minato sambil melesat pergi ke arah Naoto. Para gadis itu hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

"Hei Naoto." Panggil Minato sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Hm... Onii-san? Ada apa?"

"Nah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari gadis-gadis itu dan saat aku memikirkan cara kau kebetulan lewat."

"Ah begitu. Pulang sekolah nanti kami akan berkumpul di Junes, kau mau bergabung?"

"Ya tentu, lagi pula aku tidak punya apa pun yang bisa dilakukan."

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan klub yang ada kalau kau mau."

"Yah aku akan bergabung nanti."

"Minato-san, Naoto. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sapa Yosuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ahh Yosuke-senpai. Kami hanya mengobrol kecil."

"Gadis-gadis itu menggangguku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Hahaha, begitu rupanya."

"Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai sebaiknya aku segera kembali, sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti."

"Ahh ya, sampai jumpa Naoto." Ucap Yosuke. Naoto pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, Minato-san"

"Ya..."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas. Kelas berjalan begitu lambat bagi Minato. Entah mengapa guru sejarah yang terlihat sangat cinta dengan sejarah mesir itu mengingatkannya pada Ono-sensei guru sejarah di Gekkoukan yang sangat mencintai peradaban samurai. Kelas ini menjadi sangat membosankan. Setelah lama mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak tertidur, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Minato memasukan buku-bukunya kembali ke dalam tas, lalu bersama Yosuke, mereka berjalan menuju tangga. Sebelum sempat menuruni tangga, seseorang berlari dan memanggil mereka.

"Oooi!"

"Hm?" Minato dan Yosuke pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda berambut blonde pendek bermata hijau emerald dan dengan wajah tersenyum menghampiri Minato dan Yosuke.

"Kau pasti Shirogane-san."

"Ya benar ada apa?" tanya Minato kepadanya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Aku adalah pengagum berat ayahmu. Kau membantu ayahmu menyelesaikan banyak kasus saat kau kecil, itu sangat hebat."

"Ah terima kasih, umm... namamu?"

"Ahh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, Haru Masayoshi dari kelas 12-E." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk salam perkenalan. Minato menanggapi tawaran itu dan menjabat tangannya.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, ah ya aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa besok Shirogane-san."

Pemuda itu pun berlari menuruni tangga, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Yosuke?"

"Aku tahu sedikit tentang dia. Dia, sama sepertimu, murid pindahan. Ia pindah kemari sekitar bulan April lalu." Ucap Yosuke. Mereka berbicara sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Lalu apalagi yang kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Hmmm… aku pernah dengar kalau ia tinggal sendiri menyewa sebuah kos kecil di Inaba, dari yang ku dengar kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, jadi saudara jauhnya yang membayar semua biaya sekolahnya."

"Ahh begitu."

Seraya mereka berjalan, orang-orang, terutama para gadis, mulai menatap mereka dan membicarakan sesuatu tentang mereka atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tentang Minato. Minato mengabaikan mereka semua, sedangkan Yosuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hei, apakah itu murid pindahan itu?"

"Iya dia orangnya."

"Aww… Dia sangat keren!"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Minato Shirogane."

"Hah!? Benarkah, kalau begitu dia itu…"

"Mmm… benar."

Mereka terus berbisik-bisik, Minato dapat mendengar sedikit apa yang mereka katakan. Minato pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Yosuke berusaha untuk menyetarakan langkahnya, ia juga harus berlari kecil agar tidak tertinggal oleh Minato. Akhirnya mereka sampai di luar gedung sekolah, mereka berjalan menghampiri sekolompok orang yang salah satu di antaranya melambaikan tangan kea rah mereka.

"Hei! Cepat kemari!" teriak Chie dari kejauhan.

Minato dan Yosuke pun berjalan ke arah mereka, dan akhirnya sampai dan berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah di sini, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Ucap Yukiko, mereka semua pun berjalan keluar sekolah dan pergi menuju Junes.

.

.

Semua anggota Investigation Team minus Yu dan plus Minato sudah berada di Junes. Semuanya sedang duduk kecuali Teddy, dengan kostum beruangnya, Kanji, dan Yosuke.

"Jadi kapan kita akan pergi ke Port Island?" Tanya Kanji.

"Hmm… entahlah, kita belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi." Jawab Yosuke.

"Lagi pula kita tidak bisa bolos begitu saja dari sekolah." Lanjut Yosuke lagi.

"Ya itu benar. Malam ini akan turun hujan, sebaiknya kita melihat Midnight Channel malam ini, siapa tahu akan ada sesuatu yang muncul." Usul Naoto kepada mereka.

"Ya ide bagus." Ucap Chie. Mereka pun menyetujui usul Naoto.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan, aku lapar." Ucap Yosuke pada mereka semua.

"Ahh tentu, kau bisa menraktir kita semua Pangeran Junes." Ucap Chie.

"Aww… ayolah hanya karena aku anak dari manager Junes bukan berarti aku bisa mengambil apapun dengan gratis kau tahu."

"Ahh ayolah Senpai, hanya kali ini saja." Rayu Rise.

"Tidak akan!"

"Geez, kau memang Senpai yang pelit." Ucap Rise.

"Ya dia memang sangat pelit." Ucap Chie

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, aku tetap pada pendirianku."

"Hahaha, kalau begitu pesan apapun yang kalian mau. Biar aku yang membayarnya." Ucap Minato kepada mereka. Mereka pun menatap Minato tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Kau serius Minato-san!?" Tanya Chie.

"Ya tentu saja."

"Yahooo! Kau hebat Minato-san." Ucap Kanji.

"Kau yakin Onii-san, kau tidak perlu mentraktir mereka."

"Tidak apa, aku punya simpanan uang. Sekarang pesan apa saja yang kalian mau, kau juga Naoto."

"Ah baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu." Ucap Naoto.

Mereka pun memesan makanan mereka dan menyantapnya. Sambil menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan, mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mereka semua terlihat menikmati momen ini.

"Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan kalau Sensei ada di sini."

"Ya kau benar." Ucap Yosuke.

"Ah Onii-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, soal seorang pria yang mengantarmu ke salah satu panti asuhan di Kyoto setelah kecelakaan itu, itu bohongkan?

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Naoto-kun." Tanya Chie.

"Yah, aku pikir cerita itu agak tidak masuk akal. Maksudku, kenapa orang itu membawa Minato-nii ke Kyoto saat menemukannya dan bukannya membawanya ke kantor polisi terdekat. Aku terlalu terkejut dengan kembalinya dirimu sampai-sampai aku baru menyadarinya kemarin."

"*Chuckle* sepertinya kau memang susah dibohongi ya Naoto. Ya itu memang cerita karangan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya ku karang."

"Eh cerita itu bohong? Aku sangat mempercayainya kau tahu." Ucap Yosuke.

"Ahh ya itu bohong. Aku tidak berniat menceritakan yang sebenarnya karena ku pikir kalian bukan Persona User, jadi aku mengarangnya sedikit. Tapi akan ku ceritakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Minato. Ia berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku terpental cukup jauh saat mobil yang ku tumpangi ditabrak sesuatu. Tapi aku selamat dan masih sadarkan diri. Saat aku melihat, mobil ku hancur oleh karena serangan seekor Shadow, saat itu sedang terjadi Dark Hour, jam di antara hari ini dan esok, saat jam ini semua alat elektronik dan mesin akan mati. Shadow hanya keluar pada jam ini di dunia nyata. Aku melihat seseorang sedang melawan Shadow itu dan entah teknik apa yang ia gunakan Shadow itu menghilang. Orang itu lalu menghampiriku dan menyentuh dahiku dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Setelah ia melakukan itu, kepalaku terasa sakit dan aku pun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri."

"Siapa orang itu? Apa dia yang menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Orang itu adalah Aigis. Ya, sepertinya dia yang menyelamatkanku. Saat aku sadarkan diri, aku berada di panti asuhan di Kyoto. Panti asuhan itu dimiliki oleh Kirijo Group."

"Jadi ayah dan ibu terbunuh karena Shadow…" gumam Naoto. Naoto terlihat agak sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Ya, tapi itu masa lalu. Jangan biarkan masa lalu menghantuimu Naoto."

"Ya aku tahu." Naoto pun langsung menghapus pikiran buruknya itu dan kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

"Hari sudah hamper gelap, sebaiknya kalian semua kembali ke rumah kalian. Sangat berbahaya keluyuran di malam hari, ditambah lagi kalian sedang diincar oleh seseorang."

"Kau sendiri juga diincar seseorang Minato-san." Ucap Rise.

"Ya memang, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Pokoknya sebisa mungkin hindari pergi keluar di malam hari. Aku dan Naoto pamit duluan."

"Ahh ya sampai jumpa besok Naoto-kun, Minato-san. Dan terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Chie sambil tersenyum.

"Ya bukan masalah, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa besok semuanya."

Naoto dan Minato pun pergi meninggalkan Junes dan pulang menuju rumah mereka sambil berbincang-bincang di tengah perjalanan.

.

.

Jam 11.50, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dengan hujan sederas ini, dapat dipastikan pagi hari akan berkabut. Minato menatap ke luar jendela. Hujan turun bergerombol dan menyerang bumi tanpa ampun. Ia pun menutup tirai jendelanya dan mulai melihat ke arah jam. 11.59, hamper tengah malam, ia langsung mencabut kabel tv-nya dari sumber listrik dan duduk di sofa tempat ia biasa menonton tv. Ia penasaran, seperti apa Midnight Channel itu sebenarnya. Ia pun menunggu sampai tengah malam tiba.

11:59:55

11:59:56

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00

Bzzzztt… bzzzzttt…

**_'Rivals…' _**

**_'they are…'_**

**_'friends, yet powerful foes.'_**

**_'The great fighting tournament where the new legend will be born.'_**

'_May the manliest of all man'_

"Teddy?" gumam Minato tidak percaya.

'_Come on down!'_

**_'Nobody touches his precious Nanako!'_**

**_'The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel! Yu Narukami!'_**

**_'Wage slave in the boonies by day, hero by night!'_**

**_'Captain Ressentiment! Yosuke Hanamura!'_**

**_'A spunky dragon with deadly legs!'_**

**_'The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood! Chie Satonaka!'_**

**_'Please escort me to the ring, my Prince!'_**

**_'The Unconquereable Snow Black! Yukiko Amagi!'_**

**_'Blooming roses and bulging muscles!'_**

**_'The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor! Kanji Tatsumi!'_**

**_'The body of a child, the brain of a genius!'_**

**_'The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective! Naoto Shirogane!'_**

**_ 'Fight and survive towards the one throne waiting at the end!'_**

**_'The P-1 Climax!'_**

**_'The battle will begin soon!'_**

Bzzzztt… bzzzztt…

"…" Minato terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tok… tok… tok… suara ketukan pintu berbunyi tak lama setelah acara itu selesai, suara krtukan itu menyadarkannya, ia pun berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Naoto.

"Jadi apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ya, aku akan memberi tahu Mitsuru tentang ini. Kau telepon lah Yu, tanyakan padanya apa dia bisa kemari. Beri tahu apa yang ia katakana padaku besok hari."

"Aku mengerti kalau begitu, selamat malam Onii-san."

"Ya selamat malam Naoto." Naoto pun pergi menuju kamarnya, kamar mereka terletak bersebelahan. Saat Minato melihat Naoto sudah masuk ke kamarnya, ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan mengambil handphonenya, lalu mengetik nama Mitsuru di pencarian kontaknya dan membuat panggilan. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena menelepon tengah malam, tapi ini sangat penting jadi dia menyingkirkan perasaan tidak enak itu. setelah beberapa saat, panggilannya pun di jawab.

"Hei Mitsuru, maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu."

'Tidak apa-apa, tapi ada apa kau menelepon tengah malam begini?' suara Mitsuru terdengar seperti orang yang lelah, Minato merasa bersalah karena ini.

"Ahh ya aku benar-benar minta maaf menelepon jam segini, tapi Midnight Channel menunjukkan sesuatu seperti iklan turnamen... dan ada kau dan Akihiko di iklan itu. Aku yakin mereka berencana untuk menginvestigasinya besok, sepertinya kau dan Shadow Operatives harus kemari."

'Midnight Channel... jadi ia sudah mulai bergerak lagi. Minato, jangan biarkan mereka pergi sebelum aku datang.'

"Hm. Aku tidak bisa menjamin itu kau tahu, aku bukan pemimpin mereka."

'*Sigh* baiklah kalau begitu, seorang anggotaku sedang berada di Inaba saat ini, ia akan membantumu untuk mencegah mereka pergi sebelum aku datang.'

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggumu. Sampai jumpa, my Empress."

'Ya... sampai jumpa, Minato...'

Setelah panggilannya berakhir, Minato menaruh kembali handphone-nya ke atas meja. Lalu ia membaringkan dirinya di atas kasurnya dan tertidur.

.

.

**|9 Mei 2012|**

Minato terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia melawan keinginannya untuk kembali terbaring dan tertidur karena ia harus pergi ke sekolah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela dan membuka tirainya. Batinnya terkejut saat melihat jalanan di luar rumahnya... tidak... mungkin seluruh Inaba sedang diselimuti oleh kabut berwarna merah, seperti baru saja dilemparkannya bom asap merah ke jalanan.

Bzzzzttt... bzzzzzzttt... bzzzzttt...

Minato menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tv. Layar tv itu pun mulai memperlihatkan gambar siluet.

"Midnight Channel? Bagaimana mungkin...?" gumam Minato. Ia terus memperhatikan gambar yang terpancar oleh layar tv. Terlihat dua orang, kelihatannya yang satu adalah pria dan yang satunya lagi adalah wanita. Mereka berdua tergantung di sebuah salib raksasa. Minato melangkah kakinya beberapa langkah dan menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat siapa kedua orang itu. Secara perlahan gambar di dalam tv menjadi jelas dan sangat jelas, Minato-pun mengenali kedua orang itu.

"Itu... Akihiko Senpai dan Mitsuru!"

* * *

A/N: Foalaah! Done! gimana? rame kah? garing kah? biasa-biasa aja kah? yah apapun tanggapan dan kritik silahkan tuangkan dalam kolom riview yang ada:) juga kalo ada yang mau nyaranin sesuatu bisa di tuangkan ke dalam kolom riview:) atau kalo ada pertanyaan mengenai cerita bisa riview... Ok see ya soon!


End file.
